horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jax
Jax '''(real name '''Jackson) is a survivor and main character in the episodic roleplay ''ZombieApocalypse''. He is portrayed by Kyrosnag. Pre-Apocalypse Not much in known about his background. He and Joan ran with various people and gangs before the apocalypse, he revealed to the others that he ran away from home as a teenager and joined a circus troupe where he learned knife throwing. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Infected" Jax, Finn, and Liv scavenged for supplies in an abandoned camp before being attacked by a horde of zombies. Liv was scratched and the three ran back to their home base where Jax suggested a vote on her fate, he voted against his sister Joan to let Liv stay and be quarantined. He later spoke with Joan, having a heart-to-heart with her, she was angry that he didn't back her up, but the pair was able to mend any damage done to their relationship. "Arizona Wastes" Jax was awakened by Joan and Finn hurrying outside, he remained in the base and watched them as they carried an unconscious stranger inside. Later when Liv began to scream, he hurried to her aid, but learned that she had killed several zombies that had broken in, confirming that she was, in fact, not infected. He then decided to cook the group some food before heading out on a scavenging run with Finn and Nick. Once out in the wastes, Nick accidentally set of a zombie trap, causing him to fall into a pit and then be ripped apart by zombies. After Jax then spotted a large horde massing to the south and heading for them, he and Nick ran back to base. "Terminus" Jax and Finn made it back to town with the horde still behind them, Jax told Finn to continue onto the base without him and he'd cause a distraction. He used an abandoned car, jamming his baseball bat into the steering wheel, to make a loud, continuous sound. The plan was derailed as the car ran over a forgotten mine, causing it to explode. The car had also apparently been carrying a few gallons of gasoline, making the explosion very large. Jax was thrown back, slamming into the ground and being knocked unconscious, he was awakened later just as Liv and Joan to find him, the group quickly had to run as now the horde was right on top of them. Jax and Liv were able to escape, but Joan was seperated and had to be abandoned. As they left, they were approached by a group of strangers, Roswell (the man Joan and Finn had rescued) recognized them as his old group, but Finn also recognized one of them, Talla, as his sister Lacey. "Homeward Bound" He was shown to be grieving after losing Joan. When Penn told them the horde was moving on and had missed them, he looked to his side, expecting to find his sister, but his face dropped when he remembered she was gone. Talla tried to ask if he was alright and he simply replied with "no." After arriving at the temporary base, he sat by himself in the corner and kept quiet, until overhearing Finn and Talla arguing about her returning to Siden, Jax stepped up and told Finn to let her go because he knew what it was like to have a sister, and once she set her mind to something there was probably no changing that. The following morning when they learned Talla sneaked out in the night, instead of waiting until morning like they'd planned, he immediately volunteered to go along, saying that because he knew Finn and Joan cared for each other, Finn could ask him for anything. After arriving at Siden and finding Talla, she lead them to her former base where the group was ambushed by Dallas, Kyle, and Sarah. When Talla shouted to Finn, who was several rooms behind them, to run and escape, Kyle shot Jax in the eye just to spite her. "Murphy's Law" Talla had awakened in a holding cell and checked on him to make sure he was still alive, and he was. When he woke up, Kyle had Talla cornered and with his back turned to Jax. He took the opportunity to grab Kyle and bit him in the neck, taking out a chunk and ripping open his jugular. The pair then ran, escaping the building. Out in the woods, Jax was slowing down and finally had to stop and rest, Talla attempted to cover his wound with a torn off piece of her shirt when a crossbow bolt struck a tree near them and Texas appeared. He cleaned and patched up Jax's eye as best he could before the three of them got up and continued on. "Waiting" Jax, Texas, and Talla traveled through the wastes searching for the others, they stopped at an old crumbling theater. While the others searched around, Jax stopped in a small room with a bar and drank some whiskey he'd found, then in a fit of rage threw the bottle into the wall, shattering it. He apologized to Texas and Talla for startling them, saying he had lost his temper. Texas later discovered a cache of supplies in the room, finding an eye patch, and gave it to Jax. Later Talla told Jax she was stepping out to use the bathroom and when she didn't return, he told Texas and the two went to find her. They found her knife laying in the dirt and a note that said "you stole from me, I stole from you." "In Cold Blood" While he and Texas searched for Talla, they were approached by Tessa. Jax recognized her as part of Diana's group but she told them she had run away after Diana murdered her best friend. Jax sensed she was telling the truth and they allowed her to join up with them before they set off to search for the others. "Eye for an Eye" Jax, Texas, and Tessa continued to search for the rest of the group. When they started to hear gunshots near them, they hurried to find the source and discovered a firefight had started between Diana's group and their own. The trio joined in, offering cover fire to their friends. After the fighting ended and Diana was dead, Jax approached Finn and told him that Talla had been kidnapped and was still missing. "Aleatory" While the rest of the group rested in camp, Jax and Finn scouted out the surrounding area. They talked and caught up on everything that had been going on, mostly thinking about their fallen group members, Nick, Emily, Liv, and Joan, assuming the last two to be dead or undead by now. Jax spotted something in the distance, thinking it might be someone watching them. When he tried to get Finn to look, he acted stupid and apparently had no idea what was going on and left to go back to the others. Back at the camp, the group heard a gunshot near the camp. Jax joined Penn, Talla, and Tessa to investigate. Near the camp, they discovered a creepy, seemingly abandoned building, with Penn discovering a bizarre, bloody mess inside. After a few short minutes, the group outside heard a strange noise and then turned to see that Penn had been killed in a trap on the cabin's porch. Season 3 "Reunion" Jax, Finn, and Marilyn investigated a group of abandoned buildings in the wastes, with Jax specifically looking at an old souvenir shop. He spoke to Finn on the walkie talkies, soon realizing that Marilyn wasn't responding. After hearing a gunshot come from the building Marilyn was searching, Jax stayed outside to guard them while Finn hurried inside. When the pair came back outside, he sensed Marilyn wasn't being herself and gave Finn a concerned look. Back at the camp, he greeted Tessa, who he'd basically taken in as a younger sister, and gave her a Wonder Woman comic he'd found, knowing she liked to collect comic books. Later he joined Talla in the watchtower, flirting with her and asking how her watch was going. She joked with him about aliens abducting everyone while he was gone, Jax joked back by saying he'd let her abduct him as a sexual innuendo. When they attempted to sneak off to have sex, they were interrupted by Finn. He told the pair that while they were scavenging, Marilyn had been attacked by two zombies and he'd saved her, although he was concerned that she didn't want to be saved. At first Jax was concerned, asking if she was alright, but then he became more harsh, saying if Marilyn didn't stop making so many risky decisions, someone was going to get hurt and they'd have to deal with her. "Too Far Gone" While standing guard in the watchtower, he and Talla spotted the group returning to camp with two strangers, they hurried to the front gate to meet them. He remained quiet while Talla grilled the group on why they'd bring strangers into the camp. After they were allowed to stay, he returned to the watchtower with Talla, Marilyn following after them quickly. She demanded answers from Talla, disagreeing with letting them stay. When Talla said she didn't it either, Jax spoke up and told them they needed to calm down and learn to trust their friend's decisions, he also pointed out that Roswell would have never let them come along if he thought they'd be a danger to Virginia. Later the group heard two gunshots coming from Virginia's cabin, he remained on the watchtower while Talla investigated. Marilyn would soon make her way back, telling him that Virginia was dead. He attended Virginia's funeral, watching on in silence as she was buried and mourned with the others. "Memento Mori" Jax left the watchtower, he spotted Finn who was checking over the group's weapons and ammo, they chatted casually, trying to keep their minds of off Virginia's death. Texas approached them, prompting Jax to ask how Roswell was doing. He told them that Roswell had yelled at him to be left alone and ran away, the trio decided to keep an eye on him in case anything happened, fearing he might hurt himself or someone else. Finn was reminded that Tessa had been acting very strangely since she watch Roswell shoot Tori, Jax then told them how Tessa had watched Diana murder her friend Riley in front of her and was probably having flashbacks to that. He then left to find her. Jax found Tessa sitting alone in the shell of an old airplane, he knocked and asked to sit with her. They sat in silence for a few moments before Jax asked her if she wanted to talk about what was bothering her, she told him that she was afraid to continue with the group and was considering leaving. Jax told her he'd miss her if she left but the choice was ultimately her's to make. They talked for a bit, talking about Riley, Joan, and their parents. After successfully convincing her to stay, Jax offered Tessa a chocolate bar and told her he'd take her work shifts for the rest of the day and told her to just relax. "Regret" Jax was present as Texas exited the cabin, telling the group that Marilyn was going to be fine and that the bullet had missed her vital organs (having been accidentally shot by Roswell.) As Talla demanded Roswell leave the group for shooting Marilyn, Jax noticed that Vida and Jonny were missing, before they could react or look for them, the camp was swarmed and breached by a horde of zombies. Jax had run up to the watchtower to look for Vida and Jonny, as the zombie horde burst through the barricades, they smashed into the tower supports and cause it to fall. Jax began to be swarmed but was saved by Tessa. He regained his footing and escaped. "If I Could Turn Back Time" He did not appear. "Absolution" Jax stood guard while the rest of the group rested. Jax overheard Roswell tell Talla he didn't care if she forgave him or not, Talla blaming him for losing the camp. Jax caught Talla outside and attempted to calm her, telling her that she shouldn't forgive Roswell unless she felt ready to otherwise it wouldn't be genuine. Later the group travelled to the nearby town of Rocheport, finding Vida, AJ, and Liv being confronted by another group - the Runners. Quebec, the group's leader, shot and killed Roswell as payback for Tori's death. Marilyn tried to pull her gun to kill Quebec but Jax stopped her, holding her back. After Quebec was knocked out, Jax and Finn reunited with Liv. As they headed into town, Jax and Jonny carried Roswell's body. "New Constellations" Jax listened while the group discussed what to do with Quebec, remaining quiet. As per Vida's request, Jax and the rest of the Siden group followed to meet the Runners. Later Jax spotted Liv appearing to sneak back into the building. Jax questioned her, asking what she was doing. Liv said she was seeing AJ off before joining the rest of the group. Kristy Huerta arrived with AJ. Kristy showed the groups photos of a town, saying she was from a community up north and offered to take them there. The group agreed, leaving with the hopes of finally finding a home. Season Four "Justice" Kristy lead Jax and the rest of the combined Siden-Rocheport group to the community. Jax kept a hold of Quebec, who had his hands zip-tied together. Quebec complained that Jax was hurting him and called him a cyclops, Jax responded angrily, saying Quebec hurt Roswell by killing him. Later when the group was one-on-one interviewed by Eileen, she asked Jax if he'd ever killed anyone. He recalled being shot and killing Kyle to save Talla's life. When they were released, Jax and Talla shared a shower, having sex. While walking the town, Jax commented to Talla that Westhaven seemed like the ideal place to start a family, joking that they'd have to practice more. They met up with Marilyn, Jax commented on her new haircut, before finding Finn at the nearby restaurant in the town square. As they watched Craig and Fred cooking, Jax questioned if they'd seen any of the Rocheport group since splitting up. Jax admitted that he wasn't sure if he trusted them, saying they might attempt to start trouble over Quebec being locked in jail by Eileen. Marilyn told him they wanted Westhaven to work as well, saying that being upset over Quebec's fate didn't mean they'd be trouble makers. Jax responded, saying Quebec was upset about Roswell. Marilyn, becoming annoyed, stormed off. Talla tried to convince Jax that everything would be ok, to which Jax said he hoped so. "Around Every Corner" Jax and Talla moved some furniture in their home. He told her he could imagine "little Jax" or "little Talla" running around the house in a few short years. Talla told him that she no longer wanted to be referred to as Talla and wanted to go back to her real name, Lacey. She told him that she'd had a wall up since losing her daughter and finally felt comfortable enough to let it down, Jax said that he loved her whoever she chose to be. Finn stopped by and Jax listened as they talked until leaving to look through the other rooms in the house. Later Lacey found Jax upstairs, he showed her a good spot to put a crib. Lacey mentioned redoing the wallpaper, Jax suggest maybe finding some paint or something in town in between "practicing" having a baby. Lacey suggested practicing in the moment and they had sex against a wall in the room. "Corruption" Jax looked up at the cross in the church, saying he wanted to thank God for bringing them to Westhaven and he was glad that the others could relax and that he and Lacey could safely start a family. Jax asked for Joan to be safe, even if he never saw her again. Finn appeared, asking Jax how he was. They chatted, catching up for a bit, Jax said he was glad to have Liv back with them. Finn asked about Joan, asking if Jax wondered what happened to her. Jax said he believed she was alive somewhere and hoped she was ok wherever that was. Finn said he was planning on looking for her when they all settled in, Jax said he'd come along, also saying Liv wouldn't stay behind either. "How Far We've Fallen" Jax was seen briefly when the alarm sounded in Westhaven. He and Lacey hurried home to find shelter. Killed Victims This list shows victims Jax has killed. *Kyle Keane * Jason Hardy (caused) * Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Notes *Joan had various nicknames for him. *He had heterochromia before his right eye was destroyed. Category:Z.A Character Category:Wasteland Survivors Category:Z.A Unknown Category:Z.A Survivor